cofdneolithicfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Room Rules # All rules listed on the IMC terms of service should be followed. # Any pictures serving as avatars and character pictures in the chat are limited to 400 x 400. Don't worry about pictures fitting the era, we understand there's only so many neolithic-looking human photographs around. # The room rating is M for Mature, this means that the room is for mature (18+ years old only) players and content in the room may include vague sexual content and discussion, as well as violent, gory descriptions during scenes. Any explicit sexual play should be taken elsewhere, however. # Be civil. This isn't complicated; if you disrespect other players, you'll be given a warning, and with continued misbehavior may be banned from the room. If you have an issue with another player or staff member, bring it up with the room's Host rather than escalating. This obviously applies only OOC; your characters can be jerks to each other all they want. # Characters must be submitted to imcneolithic (at gmail) to be played and to gain XP (See below). A character that lacks any restricted items (see character creation) can be play-tested for up to 2 weeks before being submitted, so long as no big changes are caused to or by them in that time (no making magical equipment, or trying to blow up a locus), but must be submitted at the end of that period. Non-restricted characters may continue to be play-tested in between submission and approval. # Players are limited to 2 characters of each full supernatural type, but may have as many mortal or minor template characters as they wish. # NPCs that will last for more than a scene or two should have a sheet. It doesn't need to be linked, but should be available if an ST asks, and anything of high power and meant for long term plot should be submitted. # The Neolithic era is a lethal one, but we want character death and similar changes to be in the hands of the players, even if the characters themselves have no say. Because of this, players need the permission of either the other character's player or an ST before killing, permanently altering (such as embracing a mortal), or otherwise "ruining" another person's character. Storytellers always have the right to kill off characters, but will generally only do so in specific situations (a character thoroughly deserving it or brutally tempting fate, for instance). This does not apply to heavily maiming, temporarily deranging, or otherwise causing less permanent harm to a character, though; this IS the Chronicles of Darkness, after all. # Blatantly antagonistic characters do not have the above protection, nor do NPCs. # There's no model claim, though models will be listed in the approved character list here. However, you're free to use a model even if they're in use already; it's assumed that IC there's enough of a difference between them that people can tell the difference, unless it's a plot point otherwise (such as being actual twins). Experience Awards and Expenditure # Approved characters will receive 3 beats per week, on the same weekday they were approved (but not the first day they're approved). This replaces the normal chapter and story awards for beats. # Up to 7 more beats (2xp total) can be earned per character per week through the normal means of gaining beats; resolving conditions, fulfilling aspirations, receiving critical damage, and downgrading failures, for instance. Posting a log is also worth 1 beat for the character(s) involved. Finally, running a scene that doesn't involve your own PC for someone else is worth an additional 2 beats, on top of 1 for the log. Beats earned as an ST or NPC go to a PC of your choice. # Arcane beats and regular beats apply towards the same maximum for Mages, but it does mean they have more methods to gain their potential Experiences per week. If the combined go over the cap, you can pick what array of Arcane and normal beats you keep. # If there's any uncertainty as to if something is worth a beat, ask a Storyteller. In all cases, keep track of the scenes where these beats are earned, and be honest; we don't want to have to start auditing beats. # Aspirations and Obsessions are replaced when earning your weekly beats. # Experience costs are as per the books, and as listed on the respective Character Creation pages. # For most things, no ST permission is needed to make a purchase, you simply subtract the Experience, raise the trait, and record it on your sheet somewhere. With certain things, you need ST permission (generally via email, but you can also simply directly ask an ST in room). These include anything but skills at 5 dots or above, any new 'out of affinity' powers (Out of clan disciplines, Inferior Arcanum, etc), new merits, anything banned at creation, anything custom made, and for Mages, their first 4 dot Arcana. # If a player has not been in a scene with any character in the past 3 months, and has not submitted notice of a leave of absence, they retroactively lose that 3 months' Experience and gain no further beats until they've returned. General House Rules Any house rules listed here supersede rulings made in any official supplements within this chat. The following rules apply to ALL characters. Custom Traits Generally, we're very open to updating 1e abilities, powers, and merits, and are fairly open to creation of entirely new ones. Any updated or custom traits will be listed here. Magic Item Creation and Acquiring When creating a magical item yourself, receiving it from another PC in-character, or receiving it IC as a plot reward that you had no say in the creation of, you don't need to pay Experience for the item except if listed for the respective systems involved in creating the object. You do need to follow all of the normal rules for it, and will generally need to talk to an ST before creating it, especially if the process involves gaining rare materials or making bargains with NPCs (such as spirits). Generally, magical object creation is taxing, and most characters won't want to be continuously creating such items. There's no hard rule for this, but if your character is constantly in the process of creating new items, you're probably overdoing it. If you want to gain a magical object that you have no way to make yourself, nor to gain from another PC that you're aware of, you may purchase it as a merit with a rating equal to the object's, with ST permission, usually requiring a scene or two spent seeking it out. Minor object creation, including Ritual Pottery, is covered by the crafting rules in Chronicles of Darkness. Charms against spiritual powers and similar are very common in this era. Templates Fully supernatural creatures (Vampires, Werewolves, etc) have only one template; their own. A character may have up to two minor templates by comparison, however; a Psychic Vampire might be Wolf-Blooded as well, for instance. However the second template must be gained as a 3 dot merit. Any minor templates are subsequently lost upon becoming fully supernatural. Similarly, any attempt to add on a new minor template to a character that already has two or that has a full template simply fails; a Wolf-Blooded Psychic Vampire can be blood bound, but not ghouled, for instance. Crossover House Rules The following rules apply to interactions between the systems of various types of Supernatural entities Supernatural Knowledge Supernatural knowledge that a character starts with is covered by concept and Occult rolls. Everyone knows about spirits, the gods, the Wise, and that monstrous creatures beyond them exist as well. In addition, everyone knows the basics of their own kind, and anything concept appropriate (or covered by having a specialty). In general, fully supernatural characters will also have a greater degree of knowledge than mortals; Blood-Wise are mostly all aware of the Uratha by name, for instance. For anything else, make an Intelligence + Occult roll with a penalty appropriate to the obscurity of the information; -0 for simply knowing something exists, -3 for knowing something somewhat obscure, like the five forms of the Uratha, and -5 for anything 'proprietary' to the splat in question, such as a list of Nightmares Beasts have access to. As usual, if there's any uncertainty, whether about concept-appropriateness or exact penalty, ask a Storyteller. Predatory Auras and Nimbus Vampires and Werewolves can sense each other as easily as they can sense their own kind, but can tell the difference between themselves and other predators. Both can similarly sense Beasts if said Beast is not currently using Passing Resemblance. In any instance where a Vampire could defend against an ability with an Aspect of their Beast (by lashing out), a Werewolf may use their Hunter's Aspect, and visa versa. Vampires may also specifically defend against the Hunter's Aspect by lashing out with their Beast instead of using the normal resistance pool, and if successful this doesn't count against the normal limit of applying a condition once per month. Mages similarly defend against a Vampire's or Werewolf's aura using their Nimbus, pitting their Resistance trait from the relevenat category (Stamina against a Vampire's Monstrous Beast using Strength, for instance) + Gnosis, inflicting their nimbus tilt if they score more successes, and simply negating the attempt on a tie. This REPLACES the normal resistance roll, and counts as flaring the Immediate Nimbus; it's also not optional. This similarly can be used to work when an Aura would be able to defend against a supernatural power, such as a Vampire's Awe, but this IS optional. Unlike Werewolves and Vampires, however, a Mage does not inherently sense these Auras when not actively being used, and must rely on Mage Sight and spells to discern other Supernaturals. In turn, Vampires and Werewolves do not automatically sense Mages unless affected by their Nimbus Tilt, in which case they instinctively know it's another 'aura', but no specifics beyond what the Tilt itself implies (unless they already have experience with it). Clash of Wills Most entities use the Clash of Wills listed for their type. In the case of a given character type's rules not covering a specific situation, use Supernatural Tolerance + an Attribute appropriate to the ability used. This applies to mortals utilizing supernatural merits as well; they generally will only roll a related attribute. Vampire House Rules The following rules apply to any Vampire characters. Basic differences to the Vampire template for the era are talked about in the Vampire Creation page. The following applies to Vampiric powers and other systems. Blood It's assumed a Vampire can make up the Vitae lost to wake up during downtime. Hunting rolls can be used to gain further blood in downtime on any day that character is used in a scene or solo. Herd works as normal, and occurs entirely in downtime as well. Auspex If a mechanic says that you gain a bonus of some sort when Auspex is 'active, it applies in any scene where your character has utilized Beast's Hackles, Uncanny Perception, or Spirit's Touch. In addition, whenever successfully activating Beast's Hackles, you may roll a Clash of Wills against anyone using Obfuscate or other concealing powers nearby, without needing to ask a specific question. Blood Sorcery The supplement Blood Sorcery: Sacraments and Blasphemies is in use, with the updates for it provided in Vampire 2nd edition. Blood Sorcerers utilize Themes and rituals as listed in that supplement, but use the "request" (extended action and roll results) and "defending against sorcery" rules from the 2nd edition core. To note, spirits and the Border Marches are not beyond the reach of such blood magic in the neolithic era; in fact, many at the time believe the Pangean gods are who empower the rites to begin with. When casting learned rituals, the improvised dice pool for Cruac can be used if it's higher for the character. However, Blood Sorcerers never gain learned rituals for free when raising Themes, given the difficulty of codifying rituals without the resources available to more modern Vampires. Loci provide a bonus to Cruac rituals equal to their rating, given the large spiritual influence on that form of sorcery at the time. Theme clarifications * For Protection, use the rules listed for "minor" banes with regards banes gained due to breaking points. * Protection can protect against other supernatural powers in the same way it works against Disciplines; physical protection at 3 dots, and mental at 4. 4 also applies to anything more ephemeral: curses, for instance, but the rituals must be tailored for that (it doesn't add to mental protection ones). * In all cases, the Protection that Theme provides against supernatural powers is now to cause a number of power uses against the target equal to Potency to be subject to a Clash of Wills with the Sorcerer or else be ineffective, over the course of the duration. This is instead of causing penalties (though bonuses to resistance pools can still be used instead). * Spirits are affected by Themes at the same level humans would be, as are most Supernaturals in general. Remember that Strix are only affected by powers that affect shadows directly, however. * The descriptions shown for each level of a Theme isn't the entirety of what it's capable of; so long as it suits the power level and the general mechanics for that Theme, other effects are possible; ask an ST if you're unsure. Sanguine Craft Vampires may make use of Sanguine Craft, which provides a unique type of magical item creation for them. This follows the normal rules for magic items listed above. Obviously, lacking Clans, the object themes followed can suit the creator's Birthright instead. With effort, a Vampire can create a Sanguine Object someone without Vitae can use; such objects are activated or sustained with mundane blood, dealing lethal damage instead of taking Vitae, and are rated 1 dot higher. This damage is resistant, so can't be magically healed, and living creatures with regeneration or fast healing recover from the damage at the same rate as average humans would (2 days per level of damage). Obviously, non-Kindred don't have Blood Potency, so have a smaller dice pool for activation. The Border Marches The sun within the Border Marches isn't the actual sun, but a reflection of Helios. While the Incarna has no love for Vampires, the presence of him does not inherently harm Kindred. They do, however, risk fear frenzy when seeing it if they aren't already aware of the difference (or don't know they're in the Border Marches). This applies within the Shadow as well in the Neolithic era. The Astral and Dream Form It's rare for Vampires to enter the Astral Realms, but there are a few ways. Utilizing Auspex 4 on a Mage or Sleepwalker that's currently in the Astral allows the Vampire to 'piggyback', appearing nearby them, and becoming able to travel anywhere their host has been to or goes while they're there. They cannot veer beyond that local area, however, nor can this method allow them into the Temenos without other magic. A Cruac ritual combining Divination 2 and Transmutation 3 might be possible that allows the same to be done magically, though this is contested by the target's Composure + Blood Potency, if unwilling. Finally, using either of those powers on a sleeping Werewolf or Pangean will technically land a Vampire in the Anima Mundi, with similar restrictions; Vampires are not immune to the Ecstatic Wind, however. It's possible for an Auspex or Nightmare 5 devotion to allow a Vampire to pass the Astral threshold on their own within a Demesne or Hallow, but this would need to be developed IC. Similarly, a bloodline gift might allow for the same. Within the Astral, a Vampire uses the Dream Form rules as presented in Beast and Mage, though may use Physical Intensity to bolster Astral attributes. Frenzies within the astral provide somewhat different advantages than normal, however. Instead of adding Blood Potency to all physical rolls (as what exactly is physical can be difficult to determine when in the theater of the mind), the frenzying Kindred may calculate the base attribute from their physical scores instead of their mental scores if higher (so, Strength instead of Intelligence for Power, for instance), and may then split their Blood Potency dots between their Dream Form’s attributes, treating them as the new rating for all purposes for the duration of the frenzy. In addition, the Dream Form’s health track is calculated with the new Resistance instead of their normal Resolve. Becoming soul shocked immediately ends a Dream Form frenzy. A soul shocked Vampire can still regain Willpower through their Touchstones, if any. Werewolf House Rules The following rules apply to any Werewolf characters. Gift of Technology This gift uses the systems on page 165 of Dark Eras. Scar and Outsider Fetishes Scar fetishes, that is, spirits bound into scarred flesh directly on a Werewolf's body, are possible to make, but are rated one dot higher than normal, and may inflict dangerous complications if a dramatic failure is involved in their use or creation. Outsider fetishes, that is, fetishes usable by creatures without Essence (typically given to Wolf-Bloods), require the spirit inside to be slightly awake and subject to a trigger related to their ban to activate it. Activated objects require that an instant action be spent utilizing this trigger before the roll can be made to activate it, and those that are permanently active will instead have a behavioral or environmental ban that can cause it to stop working; a fetish that continually glows due to a fire spirit within might snuff out during rainfall, for instance. Any such objects have a rating one higher than normal. The Astral and Dream Form Werewolves enter the Anima Mundi instinctively when they fall asleep, in a sort of 'pocket' area of it. While not inherently lucid dreamers, those that enter a sleeping Werewolf's mind will need to contest with very real seeming dangers because of this. A Werewolf that DOES dream lucidly may be able to navigate their way outside of this pocket to explore the Anima Mundi, and are thankfully immune to the Ecstatic Winds. Entering the Oneiros or Temenos is more difficult for a Werewolf. The Mindwalker fetish, listed here, can allow a Werewolf to enter the astral at a Demesne or within the Border Marches at a Loci. A rite might be able to be developed IC towards the same effect. Within the Astral, Werewolves use the Dream Form rules listed in Beast and Mage. In another's Oneiros and the Temenos, they have no way to shift forms; their physical bodies aren't present. However, when in the Anima Mundi specifically (or a Beast's lair if they manage to enter one, oddly enough), they gain an advantage; not only are they able to shift forms, with their attribute improvements applying to the corresponding trait, but even when not shifting forms, they may use their physical attributes to calculate their Dream Form's traits, if higher than their mental. In addition, in the Dreaming Earth specifically (where they normally dream, as mentioned), the size of their Urshul and Urhan forms are 2 higher. Note that astral entities are NOT spirits, and so powers affecting spirits will be of no use against goetics and similar. Mage House Rules The following rules apply to any Mage characters. Withstanding To help balance the power of Mage magic in a crossover setting, the following house rules apply to the mechanics for Withstanding spell effects. * Damaging spells are Withstood when cast sympathetically: Stamina is generally used to Withstand a Fraying or Unraveling spell, though for Mind-based spells Composure is used instead. * Supernatural creatures may Withstand an effect using their Supernatural Tolerance if it's higher than their normal Withstanding trait. * Supernatural characters and those mortals with Unseen Sense or other supernatural senses may spend Willpower (and other relevant traits) to improve their resistance even if "unaware" of the effect. * An exceptional success can NOT remove Withstand penalties entirely. Instead, choosing that option causes the Withstand rating to be treated as if 2 lower (to a minimum of 0). This doesn't work on Making/Unmaking spells that instantly kill or otherwise permanently incapacitate someone, as normal; another option must be chosen in that case. * Merits and abilities that normally provide dice to contest or a penalty to a power (rather than directly affecting a Resistance trait) will instead provide a bonus to Withstand equal to half the dice they'd provide or negate, rounded up. For instance, Indomitable would add 1 to a Withstand rating against Mind magic. Paradox For released Paradoxes, an ST either needs to be present to spend the reach for you, or if one's not around, the other players involved in the scene must agree to how successes are spent, and should generally never benefit the character. An ST is generally not needed for containing paradox, though in that case you need to pick one of the pre-made Paradox conditions if not fully contained.